ThunderStorms,Comfort with Friends
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Hitsugaya is afraid of thunder.And using 5 chapters,Ukitake,Shunsei,and the rest help him!Rated T just to be safe.
1. News Report,5 Day ForeCast

Chapter 1

News Report,5 Day Forecast

In the Soul Society,some of the Captains were watching the news or doing to his worthless vice captain,Toushiro Hitsugaya was at his desk,doing paperwork,and not watching the news unlike the other snowy white haired boy was on his 3rd to last stack of paperwork. By the time he would be finished,the news would be boy restrained himself from turning on the television though the boy wanted to see if there was any thunderstoms going to happen in the next 5 days.

"Hey,Toushiro.",said Ukitake,as he walked in the door.

"Juushiro,what are you doing here?",asked Hitsugaya.

"My television's I watch the news on yours please?",said the older captain.

"Go right ahead.I have to do paperwork anyway.",said the small boy.

Ukitake smiled and sat down on Hitsugaya's found the remote and turned on the news.

(Television)

"On Monday its going to be sunny,Tuesday its going to be partly cloudy,Wednesday is going to be cloudy,Thursday its going to rain,Friday there's going to be a _thunderstorm._"

(Back to Real Life)

Hitsugaya sat there,at his desk,scared out of his young boy was scared of thunderstorms ever since he was a big booms,the fires happening due to thunder,everything. Ukitake looked over at Hitsugaya's spikey haired captain,he was trembling and he couldn't even hold his brush.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, are you alright?", asked Ukitake.

"I-I'm f-fine.", stuttered Hitsugaya.

"But, your face is all pale and your trembling.", the long-haired captain said,walking over to the desk.

"I'm fine!", the young boy yelled, putting his brush down and running into his room,slamming the door.

Ukitake didn't know what was wrong with , through the door,Ukitake said he was going back to his left after shutting off the television.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me:Okay this was my first first chappy.

Toushiro:No one cares you know.

Me:Thats not nice Shiro-chan...

Toushiro:Don't call me that.

Ukitake:R&R and she will give you cookies!


	2. People ask Questions

Chapter 2

People Ask Questions

Toushiro Hitsugaya was doing the same paperwork. Ever since he heard about the news,he never got a chance to finish his paperwork. The 3rd stack was half-way finished and then there was knocks on the door.

"Come in!",the boy said.

The door flung open and there stood Ukitake,Shunsei,and Unohana, smiling like always. They walked into his office and closed the door.

"Why are you guys here?",the white haired boy asked,looking up.

"We just stopped by to ask some questions.",said Shunsei.

"I'm busy at the moment.",Toushiro said,looking back to his paperwork.

"You can still ask our questions.",Juuhiro said.

"Whatever.",said Htsugaya.

"I'm going to say one word 're going to see how you react.",Unohana said.

Hitsugaya nodded and kept on doing paperwork.

"_Thunderstorms._",said Unohana.

Hitsugaya got scared once again,pale,trembling,and unable to hold his brush. Ukitake ,Shunsei, and Unohana knew that he was afraid. They're just going to ask some questions to him now.

"Hitsugaya-taicho,are you afraid of _thunderstorms_?",asked Shunsei.

Toushiro was trembling so much that he had to slam his brush down.

"N-n-n-no I'm n-n-n-not.",stuttered the young boy.

"Why are you trembling then?",the 13th Captain asked.

Hitsugaya didn't answer but instead,he got up,ran into his room,slammed the door,and locked his door. The 3 older Captains ran over to the door.

"Toushiro,open the door!",yelled Ukitake.

"No.",the boy said,but with a crack in his voice.

Shunsei felt the top of the door for a key. Then he found the key and took pink haoried man unlocked the door and opened the door. As they looked inside, they smiled. They saw Hitsugaya curled up under his blanket,fast asleep.

"Looks like he's asleep.",said Ukitake,walking over to the bed.

"We didn't get much out of just have to wait till Friday if he is scared.",the nursely captain said.

Shunsei and Ukitake nodded and left the room in knew something was wrong with he afraid of a little boom?

____________________________________________________________________________________

Me:Wow 2nd Chapter finished.

Ukitake: This is going well.

Shunsei: Yes,we'll just wait for Friday!

Hitsugaya: Whats going to happen Friday?

Me: Nothing to worry about Toushiro.

Ukitake: Just do the chapters tonight and ,I have a question.

Me: And that would be?

Ukitake: Isn't it past Hitsugaya-taicho's bedtime?

Shunsei: Well it is 11:00 at night.

Hitsugaya: I can -yawn- stay up.*falls asleep*

Me: So cute!Now tell me what you think about the 2nd chapter!


	3. More Paperwork and a Memory

Chapter 3

More Paperwork and a memory

Over at the 10th division,Rangiku Matsumoto was fixing some tea for her and her captain. Toushiro was working so hard,he needed some tea. He was on his 2nd to last stack of papers when she brought him the tea. He took it and set it down besides him taking a sip every minute or two.

"Taicho,shouldn't you take a break from your paperwork and eat something?",the big-breasted(no I'm not a pervert,its a nickname!) shinigami asked.

"No,too much paperwork to do.",Shiro said,still writing.

"Taicho,if you don't eat,you'll stay skinny and you'll never grow.",Rangiku said.

"You saw me didn't you?",the boy asked.

"Yes,I saw you measuring yourself this morning. Still 4 feet 4 inches.",Matsumoto.

"Fine,fine.I'll eat something.",the young boy said,getting up from his desk and sitting by another table.

As Matsumoto was putting food in bowls and on plates,Hitsugaya was thinking about some things.

_**Master,whats wrong?**_

_'Hyourinmaru,Matsumoto is so much like my real mother.'_

_**Is that so?Beofre you died,she did these things to you?**_

_'Ya,now I have to eat her food.I want to see my parents again.'_

_**Well about stuff after your done.**_

Hitsugaya began eating and he recognized,it tasted like something he had before as a little boy back when he was human.

"M-matsumoto,what is this?",asked Hitsugaya,setting down his chopsticks.

"Shrimp Sushi with some meat,leek,and egg. Like it?",the Vice Captain said.

"Like it?I love it.I had this before but never like this.",the cold captain replied.

"Glad to hear. Wait ,you had this before?When?",the happy vice captain asked.

"Back when I was a child. My mother used to make it all the time for me.",the boy said,after taking a sip of tea.

Matsumoto smiled and let her captain eat. She used to fix this everytime for Gin before he left with Aizen and wanted to make it again just for fun.

(About 1 hour later)

Toushiro was in his room,looking through a photo album.

'_I was so young before I died._',thought Hitsugaya to himself.

Hitsugaya was laying on his bed now,looking through it,warmed up in his he was,he started to have some memories of one particular picture.

(Flashback)

"_Shiro sweety!Don't go to far!"(mother)_

"_I won't Mommy!I'll stay here in the backyard on my swing!",yelled the young boy to his mother._

_His mother and father smiled at their little boy swinging on his new swingset._

"_He looks so happy.I know,we should teach him how to play soccor and have a picnic."(father)_

"_Sounds lke a great idea. But ,isn't he a little too young to play soccor?He's only 5 and ¾."(mother)_

"_I was taught how to kick a ball at my dad taught me how to play soccor I was only 5."(father)_

"_Well, okay. Toushiro!Come here okay?!"(mother)_

_The young boy leaped of the swing and ran to the table where his mom and dad were._

"_We're going to teach you how to play soccor."(father)_

"_Is it going to be hard?",asked Hitsugaya._

"_No,all you have to do is kick the ball."(father)_

_His father set the ball down on the grass and Hitsugaya kicked it as hard as he ended up swinging the swing as he flew past it._

"_Wow."_

_After practicing for some time,they had a little match. Hitsugaya won but ended falling on his butt each time he kicked._

"_That was fun!",yelled the young boy._

"_Yes it was. Now, t__ime for your nap."(mother)_

(End of Flashback)

Hitsugaya closed his album and that was the time he learned how to play soccor. From that picture,of him holding a soccor ball,he remembered all of that. He set the photo album under his pillow and went back to do his paperwork. Hitsugaya did more paperwork and after his 2nd stack was all done,it was late,he was tired,and he went to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Wow.

Hitsugaya: Now that was a good chapter.

ME,Shunsei,and Ukitake: What?

Hitsugaya: It was a good said some stuff about me as a little well.

Me:Uhhh,ya me what you guys thought!Its 11:41 at night.

Ukitake:Tell her what you thought!


	4. Closer,Paperworks,and The Truth

Chapter 4

Closer,Paperwork,and The Truth

Toushiro Hitsugaya was doing his last and final stack of paperwork when he remembered that it was Thursday.

'_Shit,one more day till the big thunderstorm.'_,thought the young boy to himself.

_**Don't be scared. Do the rest of your paperwork.I sense someone coming in about 2 hours.**_

_'Ya,who?'_

_**Take a guess.**_

_'We're going to have a captains meeting in a while so I wouldn't worry.'_

_**Do the work.**_

Hitsugaya finished half a stack of his paperwork by the time it was the Captains meeting. Hitsugaya got up tiredly and went to the meeting room.

(Meeting Room)

As Hitsugaya entered,he took his place and almost everyone was lined up. Shunsei and Ukitake were last to show. After everyone was in place ,they started the meeting.

"Okay,as some of you may know. There's going to be a _thunderstorm _tommarrow. Mostof you are safe but some of you have to get out of you quarters as soon as possible and head to another place.",the head captain announced.

Hitsugaya turned pale once again,trembling,and didn't want to be reminded of the turned to him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho,whats wrong?",asked Soi Fong,of the 2nd division.

"N-n-n-n-nothing.",stuttered Hitsugaya.

"Doesn't sound like nothing.",Kenpachi said,of the 11th division.

"Oh man. Not again.",Ukitake said.

"You mean this happened before?",asked the room.

"Twice.",said Shunsei.

"Everytime we say-",started Ukitake but was cut off by Hitsugaya's yell.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!",yelled the boy.

The whole room was shocked. Hitsugaya was scared of that word,and when it happens,he'll be more scared.

"Hitsugaya-taicho,just calm down. Your quarters are safe from the "t" word. So is Ukitake-taicho's, Kyoruku-taicho's, Soi Fongs, Unohana's,and Komamora's.",said Yamamoto.

"M-m-momo's not going to be safe?",asked Hitsugaya.

"Yes she is. Momo's been staying with us so she's going to be just fine.",said Soi Fong.

"Just calm down.",said the alcholic captain.

Hitsugaya couldn't calm couldn't run it,why did he have to call a meeting for that!?Hitsugaya swallowed his spit and collapsed. Ukitake ran to him and picked him. As soon as he did,they heard Hitsugaya say some things.

"My Grandma and Grandpa were killed by a thunderstorm. They were driving home and their car got shot with it. They both died.",said Hitsugaya,with his eye's shut tight.

"How old were you then?",asked Mayuri.

"I don't know about 3 or 4. My mommy and daddy saved me. My grandma and grandpa were driving home as fast as they could but they didn't make it.",said Hitsugaya.

Everyone was shocked at what they were come he didn't say that before?Was he too scared to?Or is it just because he had no where to run?

"Come on,we'll bing you back to your quaters. You can at least try to calm down.",said Ukitake, still holding the young boy in his arms.

Hitsugaya nodded slowly and Shunsei followed Ukitake to Hitsugaya's quarters. The Vice Captains meetng was still going on so Rangiku wouldn't know about this.

(Hitsugaya's quarters)

Ukitake walked into Hitsugaya's office and set him on his couch. He was still trembling but he wasn't pale. Ukitake shook Hitsugaya and he opened his eyes.

"Stop trembling okay?I'll get you a blanket and a mug of hot chocolate.",said Ukitake.

Hitsugaya nodded slowly and sat up. Ukitake got the blanket and gave it to Shunsei and he put it on Toushiro. He came back in 5 minutes with a mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmellows(I love those!).

"Thanks Ukitake.",the young boy said,taking the mug and sipping it slowly.

"So your afraid beause your grandparents were killed by it?",asked Ukitake.

Hitsugaya nodded and Ukitake held him close.

"You don't have to be have us and also,we'll be here in 2 hours to check on just relax okay?",Juushiro said.

" Thank you for bringing me back Ukitake. Same goes for you Shunsei. You guys actually helped me.I don't know if I will be scared tommarrow.",the boy said,sipping the hot chocolate.

"Glad we could help. We'll tell the other captains that your not going to come back,we'll check on you in 2 hours okay?",said Shunsei.

Hitsugaya nodded and they leaned back on the couch and drank the hot chocolate. He stared at the half-pile of paperwork lieing ,he got up with the blanket wrapped around him and his hot chocolate and started to finish.

_**Glad to see your alright.**_

_'Ya. Now I have to finish this paperwork okay?_

_**Understood.**_

Hitsugaya wrote fast enough and sipped his hot chocolate everytime he finished. After 30 minutes,Hitsugaya was done with his paperwork and he sat down the couch. He finished his hot chocolate,put water in the mug,and walked into his room. He climbed into bed and fell asleep.

(1 and half hours later)

Ukitake and Shunsei entered the offe and looked at the desk. They noticed the paperwork was finished and looked in his room. He was there,fast asleep in his bed.

"Looks like he went to bed.",said Shunsei.

"Ya.",Ukitake agreed as he took out his camera phone.

Ukitake and Shunsei snapped some pictures of the sleeping captain and put away their phones. They sat on a loves eat that was in his room and waited for him to wake up. About 30 more minutes,Hitsugaya opened his eyes and saw them sitting there.

"Ukitake,Shunsei.",Toushiro said,looking at the love seat.

"Hey sleepy head. You fell asleep after you finished?",the 13th division captain said.

"Ya. It was tiresome but as soon as I was calmed down,I was able to do the rest.",the young boy said.

"Hey Toushiro?",Shunsei questioned.

"Ya?",Hitsugaya asked.

"Do you have anything that reminds you of your grandparents?",he asked.

"My grandfather made me a photo album for my 2nd birthday. Its filled already.",the young boy answered.

"Mind if we see?",Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya took the photo album out from under his pillow and handed it to them. Shunsei and Ukitake were surprised at the pictures. They still had some color and they had no tears what so ever. Ukitake looked at Toushiro for a minute and then looked back to the photo. Ukitake looked at a picture of Toushiro curled up in a blanket in somene's arms.

"Hitsugaya,who's holding you in this picture?",he asked finally.

"My grandma. She sewed,knited,almost anything. She made me the blanket I'm wrapped in. I still have it.",Hitsugaya answered.

Hitsugaya got up,went to his closet,and pulled out a big blue box. He set it on his bed and opened it. After he did,he pulled out a light blue blanket and in silver it was labeled,'_Toushiro Hitsugaya_'.The boy looked in his box and noticed something in there that wasn't in there before. After he pulled it out,he noticed it was a old bell collar.

"Whats this doing in here?",he asked to himself,staring at it.

"A bell collar?",asked Shunsei.

"My grandpa made it for me but I don't remember putting it in here. Where'd it get in here?",he said, with a questionable look on his face.

They shrugged and Hitsugaya put the collar back in the box. After he did,he kept the blanket out and took out a old pillow his mom made. He closed the box and put it back in the closet. After he sat down, e was smiling when he was holding onto the small pillow and then Ukitake and Shunsei started to giggle.

"Whats so funny?",Shiro asked.

"Your so cute!",they both yelled.

Hitsugaya felt his face grow red with embarassment._Only _his parents and grandparents called him cute. Not even Hinamori called him cute.

"Sorry about that. But the way you held onto your pillow and blanket,we couldn't help but giggle.", Shunsei finally said,after stopping.

"Its okay. My parents and grandparents only called mec cute. Momo or Matsumoto never called me cute. This time in a long time I've been called cute.",the snowy haired boy replied.

They all smiled and closed the photo album.

"Hey,I know. We should go out for dinner. What do you say Toushiro?",Ukitake said,standing up next to Shunsei.

"I guess. But you better not drink when I'm around.",he said,standing up.

"We won't. We know your under aged and we should just treat you to dinner after whats happened.",the pink haoried man said.

Hitsugaya nodded and followed them to a Soul Society restaurant that had something Hitsugaya always ahd. The thing Matsumoto made and his mom always fed him.

"The shrimp sushi is the best here.",Ukitake said.

"You like it too?",Shiro asked.

" Yes. You have it before?",Juushiro asked.

"Ever since I was little.I never knew they had it here.",Toushiro replied.

"Shiro-kun?",questioned a voice.

Toushiro looked up at the waitress. She stared at Hitsugaya for a minute.

"Gr-grandmother?",questioned Hitsugaya.

"Yes its me!I missed you so much!",yelled his grandma,hugging him tightly.

"So this is your grandmother. Her last name is different than your last name.",said Shunsei.

"Yes,oh Shiro-kun,you remember whats tommarrow?",his grandma asked.

"Ya but I'm barely scared anymore. Ukitake and Shunsei helped me calm down after something happening in a captain's meeting.",the boy replied. "Don't call me Shiro-kun anymore.I'm supposed to be a captain you know."

"Sorry,force of habit.I never thought I would see you again.I know,I'll give you guys shrimp sushi on the house!That was Toushiro favorite food when he was little. He even learned to talk at 1.",his grandmother said.

Ukitake and Shunsei looked at Hitsugaya and they said "thanks" for the free food.

"You got to be kidding me?One years old and you spoke?",said Shunsei.

"Ya.I don't remember what my first word was though.",Toushiro said,picking up a piece of shrimp and eating it.

"I don't remember either. By the way you 2,my names Rose.",Rose said turning to Shunsei and Ukitake.

"Well Rose nice to meet you. Toushiro told us you made him a blanket. He still has it.",Juushiro said.

"Surprised to see that bell collar in there?I put it in there.",Rose replied.

"That was you?Finally the mystery is solved.",Hitsugaya said.

Everyone finished their food and headed home. The sky was getting dark so Ukitake walked Hitsugaya walked home. Shunsei walked by himself while he did.

"Oh,while we were in the meeting,head captain said if the storm gets worse,we were to meet in his quarters.",Ukitake said,finally remembering.

Hitsugaya stayed silent as Ukitake walked him they were at Hitsugaya's headquarters,Hitsugaya said thanks and Ukitake went home.

"If the storm gets worse. We are going to his quarters?I'm going to bring the blanket,the pillow,and the photo album.",Hitsugaya said to himself silently,sitting on his bed.

When Matsumoto entered Hitsugaya's office,she noticed his paperwork was done and he was curled up on his couch with a blanket,a pillow,and a light blue photo album. Rangiku knew that Momo would come here this late to see how he was. She made some tea and sat on the couch with him laying there and read a book while drinking her tea.

(3 hours later)

Hinamori had came 1 hour before and Hitsugaya was up playing the Wii with her. It helped him keep his mind off of thunderstorm,the deaths,his grandparents, though he saw his grandma at the restaurant,he still missed her. Momo stayed over ao Hitsugaya set up a place for her and they went to sleep at about 10:30 at night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Damn that was long

Ukitake: No kidding.

Hitsugaya: God,one more. Your writing too much!

Me: Blame my music.I was listening to music while writing.

Shunsei: *drinking sake with Matsumoto*

Me: STOP DRINKING!

Hitsugaya: *sighs*

Ukitake: Anyway,tell her what you think!The next chapter is coming up and then her next story she is working on.


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Yay!Final Chapter!

Hitsugaya:Just shut up and write it!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Boom!Thunderstorm Time,Scared

It was 12:00 in the afternoon when Hitsugaya woke up. Ukitake and Matsumoto were on the couch. Then he heard a boom from at least 5 feet away. Hitsugaya sudenly got scared and wrapped his small blanket around him,clutching onto his pillow and photo album. Ukitake raced into Toushiro's room when he heard the boom.

"Ukitake,I'm scared.",Hitsugaya said,looking up.

"Its was 5 feet need to be scared.",the long haired captain replied bending down by Hitsugaya.

"But-",Hitsugaya started.

"No buts. Come on and watch cartoons with me and Rangiku-san. It will keep your mind off of things.",Juushiro.

Hitsugaya didn't move so that was a sign Ukitake wanted him to be carried. He smiled and picked up Hitsugaya. He walked to the couch, and Hitsugaya kept his blushing face covered with his pillow. Ukitake set him on the couch between him and Matsumoto and they watched cartoons. Television helped them keep their minds off of the 3 hours,their power went out. Hitsugaya got scared out of his mind and curled up in a ball in his blanket and clutched onto the album and pillow.

"Come on taicho! Its getting worse.",said Matsumoto.

"I'm not coming!",yelled Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro,come on.",Juushiro.

"No I'm too scared!",yelled Hitsugaya,

Matsumoto and Ukitake picked up Hitsugaya in his position and held him in his arms. Hitsugaya kept his album under the blanket and pillow,keeping it safe. Ukitake and Rangiku ran out the door and ran as quikly as possible to the 1st squads headquarters.

(1st squad headquarters)

"Whats wrong with Hitsugaya-taicho?",asked Renji,looking at Ukitake's arms.

"Got scared. His power went out and this is the only way I can get him here.",said Ukitake.

"Make it stop.",mumbled Hitsugaya,under his blanket.

His grandma was there so she took him.

"Toushiro,wake up please.",Rose said.

He shook his head no.

"Listen Toushiro,I know your scared but I'm here come on open your eyes.",Rose said,shaking him.

"I don't want to.",he said,burying his face in the photo album.

Then someone walked in and went to Toushiro.

"I can't get him to open his do it Henrey.",Rose said.

" Toushiro, come on open your eyes. The reason your scared is because we weren't here right?Well we are now.",Henrey said.

Hitsugaya pulled the pillow off his face and looked at his grandparents.

"Hey.",said Henrey and Rose.

"Grandma,Grandpa...",said Hitsugaya.

They pulled him up and tickled him to try to make him happy.

"Come on giggle!",yelled Rose.

"Never!Stop!",yelled Hitsugaya.

Everyone was laughing and then when Toushiro finally giggled,his face went red.

"Better now?",asked Henrey.

Hitsugaya nodded and noticed he was still holding onto the photo album.

"You kept everything?",they both asked.

"Well ya.I missed you guys so much I couldn't just leave them and have mommy and daddy throw them away.",Toushiro said,smiling.

Everyone said "awwww" at the 3 as Hitsugaya was smiling,with his eyes closed,on his grandma's shoulder. He was happy now and since his grandma and grandpa were there,he wasn't afraid.

(The next morning)

The storm passed and everyone quarters were safe but some were flooded or damaged. Hisugayaw as carried by his grandfather and he set him on his bed when they reached his headquarters/

"Is the storm over?",he asked.

"Yes. We have to leave. We'll see you later.",said Rose.

" Okay.",said Hitsugaya,smiling.

When they left,Hitsugaya knew he wasn't afraid. He was really happy now since he had his grandparents again.

_**THE END**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Yay!Finally finished!

Ukitake: Funny how his grandparents were there.

Hitsugaya: Shut up!At least they were.

Rose: Toushiro,calm down.

Hitsugaya: Okay.I'm happy you guys are here.

Henrey: Who wouldn't?

Me: Anyway!Thanks for reading!R & R!!!


End file.
